1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air mattress, and also relates to an inflatable product.
2. Description of Related Art
An air mattress typically includes top and bottom sheets formed of a flexible airtight material, the top and bottom sheets being hermetically bonded to each other, thereby forming a sealed inflatable compartment. When inflated, the sealed inflatable compartment is approximately bed-shaped. Within the sealed inflated compartment are provided intermediate connecting members which connect the top sheet to the bottom sheet.
The former air mattress (referred to as “First Generation” air mattress) includes top and bottom sheets formed of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material and I-shaped or annular connecting bands which are used to support and reinforce hollow portions of the sealed inflatable compartment. However, the “First Generation” air mattress has the following main drawbacks: (1) the air mattress of this type is heavy and thus has poor portability; (2) PVC material is easy to be pierced and worn out; (3) PVC material is brittle at a low temperature and thus is not cold resistant; (3) the air mattress is not environmentally friendly; (5) the air mattress has a poor flatness owing to linear bonding between the I-shaped or annular connecting bands and the top and bottom sheets; (6) the production of the air mattress involves much labors, and thus the automation degree of production is low.
Chinese Utility Model Patent specification CN201894413U discloses an air mattress (referred to as “Second Generation” air mattress). The air mattress includes top and bottom sheets formed of TPU (Thermoplastic Polyurethane) laminated fabrics, and intermediate connecting units which are connected between the top sheet and the bottom sheet. Each of the intermediate connecting units includes a top band which is bonded to the top sheet, a bottom band which is bonded to the bottom sheet, and segments of rope which are connected between the top band and the bottom band. The disclosed air mattress is lightweigth and flat. However, much labor is needed to connect the top and bottom bands by using the segments of rope during the production process. Thus, the automation degree of production remains low.
Therefore, there is needed an air mattress which is lightweight, has flat surfaces and simple in its structure so as to be easy to be manufactured automatically.